David
" Ready to Die " -David to Damon David '''or '''Dean Jackson is is the son of Kylar and nephew of The Primordials. He comes to Mystic Falls in search of the Child of Nature along with his pack. History Pre-History David is the son of the Primordial Kylar. He was born sometime before 1,500 BC in the ancient world sometime after his cousin's mother faked her death. Kylar was a tyrant and for some reason David respected that inheriting his dad's personality, After awhile David ran away from home and learned that instead of using the curse, he could bite and turn other humans, he builded a pack and moved on with civilization. Early 1,500 B.C David learned easily that his strength was a big factor able to break a brick wall, he moved around with civilization and grew accustomed to laws, he would kill some of his pack members to make the people believe his pack were not werewolves. He also bit a prince who later became one of his most trusted comrades. After David is injured, The prince stupidly underestimated his Alpha, he attacked and was mauled to death. David unaffected by the loss of this particular wolf mainly cause he did not care for him but used him for his abilities. After traveling to a different village they encountered, Narissa and her pack they were going to fight but figured that making a truce would be smarter and called a truce each pack going another path, David than traveled away waiting for the centuries. 8th century David now had heard that his Uncle and Aunt, were away so David continued on with his journey, going as far as to turn, John Adams into a werewolf and left after. Not much known about him during this century except turning werewolves was a thing he did daily. Past Day He came to Mystic Falls and developed a relationship with Jenna, mostly a affair with her being with Alaric but she felt that he was captivating and they had an affair for over a month but it stopped. He left and returned 2 years later, he was later recruited into a pack by Theseus. Present Day He is seen with his pack, in Mystic Falls taking down victims and putting their sign all over the place and where the victim or future victim lived and died, he is seen battling a horde of Zombies after Marianna decided to get rid of them. Appearance David has a chiseled face with a low cut hair nearly bald that is black, he is in his late 20s and has a burly build, he is tall and described as the " The Muscle of the pack " , he wears a burgandy coat and designer jeans. He also wears gucci shoes that are patterned with the signs and are all black. Personality He is described by one word " Brute " choking Elena until she was unconscious. Abilities *'Super Strength' -Demon Wolves becomes a far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; *'Super Speed' - They are a blur when running and there speed is matched by The Primordial Werewolves. *'Heightened Senses' - They have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - They possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves when full moon appears. *'Healing' -They can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice'- They can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy -' They can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - They are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When they are furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal werewolves but not to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. *'Full Moon' - Primordial Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'Ressurection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If a primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced stregnth, speed, endurance, psuedo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. *'Blood Use -' There blood heals humans. Gallery Ennis.jpg 670px-Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_1_Tattoo_Brian_Patrick_Wade_Alpha_Ennis_Elevator_Fight.png|Fighting Damon AASDSDGADFGAEDs.jpeg|Preparing to bite somebody Category:Articles by Jackson Whittemore Category:Werewolves Category:Supernaturals